


Rings

by HelSpawn02



Series: Hawkdevil [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And the people find out about enagagement and stuffs, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Matt is Clint's secret person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelSpawn02/pseuds/HelSpawn02
Summary: Matt asks Clint to marry him. Clint says yes. The team finds out.





	Rings

Natasha squints at Clint's hand when he pulls back the bowstring. He's wearing a ring that wasn't there the week before. He glances over at her and lets the arrow fly, hitting bullseye. He sets his bow against the wall to wave his hands, palm up, before his abdomen. _What?_

"When did mystery boy propose?" she asks, tapping her left ring finger. He looked down at his hand. He tapped his ring, tilting his head in question. She nodded.

"Week? Two?" he says, tilted his hand to one side then the other. "August."

"Nice." She throws her knife, turning to him. _True Prince Charming?_ she signs.

"You know it," he says. "He's perfect, Nat. Best man guy like me coulda asked fer."

"That why you've been hiding him?" she asks as they both turn to leave the training room, headed towards the elevator. "You haven't even given me a nickname."

"One friend o' his called 'im Mike for a while," Clint says.

"But that's not his real name," Natasha said. The elevator doors closed behind them.

"Bingo." He checked his watch, and smiled. She cocked a brow, ceossing her arms over her chest. He rolls his eyes. "We're goin' out today, havin' a nice day together after th' attack while ago."

"What do you have planned?"

His lopsided smile widened. He looked to his hands, twisting his ring. "Lunch, day walkin' through town, movie night at home. Domestic shit, normal shit," he says. "Jus' a day."

He's head over heels. Domestic was never his style, and he wants to have a quiet day with a fiancé he never told her about. He's fallen so damn deep.

"You really love him," she said softly.

"I do, Nat," he sighs happily. "I really do."

The doors slid open. Steve and Bucky are curled up on the couch, reading. Bruce, Thor, and Tony are talking science. Natasha moves to check the knives Clint stashes like she always does. Clint scans the room out of habit.

" _Agent Barton, a man is here to see you_ ," F.R.I.D.A.Y. announces, voice bouncing from the ceiling and walls. Clint tenses. Natasha reaches for the knife she just checked.

"Send him up."

A quiet minute or two passes before the doors, fitted seamlessly into the wall, slide open. And a blind man steps into the room, his cane hitting the edges of the doorway. The science nerds lower their voices. Bucky looks over the back of the couch. Natasha looks to Clint.

Clint, would doesn't check the man, doesn't scan, doesn't analyze him. He doesn't look at the man twice like he does everyone else, doesn't check him for weapons. Instead, his eyes flit over the man's crooked nose, his split lip, his bruised and split knuckles. All the tension drains from his shoulders and Natasha can see how much he relaxes around this man, more than she's seen from him in years. 

The stranger tips his head to the side, swinging his cane in a tight arc, elbow pulled close to his ribs, as he steps forward. Clint moves quickly, stepping up to the man and taking his hands gently in his own. Clint presses a kiss to the back of his hand. "Clint," the stranger says, smiling softly when Clint presses their foreheads together.

"What're you doing here? Though you were at work," he said.

"I got off early. I thought I'd surprise you and come pick you up," stranger says. He folds his fingers into Clint's, running his thumb over the ring and grinning like a madman. "Maybe we could leave early?"

This is mystery boy?

"Futz yes, babes," Clint chirps quietly. "Please. Let's go now, 'ave a good night fer once."

"Babes?" Bucky questioned. 

Clint's man jumps, twisting his head so his ear is to Bucky. He hits Clint, who is on his way to laughing his ass off, in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me someone else was in the room?" he hissed.

"Five someones, actually," Bucky informs him.

"Clinton, you absolute ass!" Clint cackles. Blush creeps up mystery boy's neck.

"This is your True Prince Charming, birdbrain?" Natasha asks. Mystery boy tilts his head her way. Clint pushes his shoulder so he faces the right way. Slowly, she puts the knife back in it's place.

"Nat!" Clint basically hums with euphoria. He motions to mystery man with jazz hands. "Meet Matt, my fiancé."

Tony chokes on his drink, dropping his glass. "You're the infamous Nat? Clint talks about you all the time," Matt says. He offers his hand, and she steps up to shake it. "Matthew soon-to-be Murdock-Barton."

"Natasha Romanova. You must be very special, Matthew," she says, "Clint's been hiding you from me."

Matt laughed.

"Fiancé?!" Tony shrieked. "When the hell did you get a fiancé?!"

"A week, two. Getting hitched in August," all three of them chroused. Matt snickered and Natasha an Clint shared a look. Bruce gave them a look. Tony sputtered out a 'why didn't you tell us!' Thor just watched, amused. 

"Congratulations," Steve said, not looking up from his book.

"I want an invite," Bucky says.

"Introductions later, now, we're gon' go b'fore you stop us." Clint looped his arm through Matt's. He guided him back to the elevator.

Clint was . . . Happy. He trusted Matt as much, it not more than Natasha, and there was wnough love in his eyes to make it sickening. Matt was good for him. Oh, no doubt Natasha was gonna scope him out, but . . . 

She was happy for them.


End file.
